1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to multi-tasking multiprocessor systems, and in particular, to emulated multi-tasking multi-processor channels implementing standard network protocols.
2. Description of Background
In many mainframe computers, multiple processors are joined into a single unit, sharing the same name and data sets. Such multi-tasking, multi-processor systems represent an instance of a computer system running on one or more physical computers. These multiple mainframes may act as a single mainframe. Such systems can be broken down into LPARs, or logical partitions, each running a different operating system.
InfiniBand (IB), which is a form of System Area Network (SAN), defines a multicast facility that allows a Channel Adapter (CA) to send a packet to a single address and have it delivered to multiple ports. Each multicast group is assigned a unique address, and end-nodes that wish to participate in a multicast group do so via a ‘Join’ process initiated by the candidate participant with the Subnet Manager. The InfiniBand architecture is described in the InfiniBand standard, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Currently, multi-tasking multi-processor channels implement proprietary transport protocols (e.g. ISC, ICB). Implementing proprietary transport protocols typically requires unique hardware and software development and also results in customers having to maintain specific networks and connectivity for multi-tasking multi-processor channels. Additionally, the current multi-tasking multi-processor channel types typically allow one channel path per link, necessitating many cables and links to handle both availability and provide bandwidth. By creating an architecture to emulate these channels on standard network protocols, customers have the benefit of standard network equipment use, and lower management costs through fewer links.